Religion in Calabria
S'allumer S'allumer (meaning "to illuminate") is considered the de facto religion in Calabria (except in Doloreaux, where Lutarism is the chief faith, while Druidism is prominent in Phelan (as well as in some isolated pockets of Bisclavret) and is accommodated by all its demesne to one degree or another. S'allumer is strongest in the lands owned by the Rinaldi and Avoirdupois, while Doloreaux and Bisclavret see more presence of the heterodoxy than orthodox faith. In broad strokes, S'allumer is the belief in the Light of All-Creation ''(referred to as either simply the Light or the Healing Light), a divine, beneficent, heavenly life force that resides in all living things. It is heavily tied to the practice of White Magic to such a degree that the two are considered almost synonymous (though some evidence exists to suggest that White Magic may predate s'Allumer). Central to worship in S'allumer is the figure of '''Helloise', who takes on a role of self-sacrificing martyrdom as an avatar of the Light, an event referred to as the Miracle of Helloise. The principal text of S'allumer is called Le Témoin ("The Witness"). It was penned down by Don Constantin di Rinaldi shortly after the Miracle. Penitent Orthodoxy Orthodoxy refers to the faith which is considered the 'canon' or 'most correct' of its various branches or competitors. Of the interpretations of S'allumer belief, Penitence is considered the dominant form. In its strictest interpretation, Penitence argues that the Light of All-Creation does not belong exclusively to any one thing, but is in fact synonymous with the force of life itself. As such the gifts of s'Allumer are available to all, provided they are able to hear it. This ties into one of the principle concepts of s'Allumer: that of Ascension. According to most s'Allumer practice, as long as one has satisfied the necessary prerequisites to truly connect with the Light, then in death their soul will join with the Healing Light, described as "a joy that surpasses any experience one can have in this life." Penitence dictates that the method to achieve this is through the eschewing of 'worldly appetites', and the understanding of four principles of the spiritual world (Courage, Serenity, Wisdom, and Understanding), said to be the counterparts to the four physical Elements. S'allumer Heterodoxy Heterodoxy refers to varieties of an orthodox faith that deviate from the core tenets in some way, while still being considered acceptable by the overall church. Though S'allumer heterodoxies exist, they are still, to some degree, frowned upon by the most faithful orthodox orders. The following deviations see some open practice: Athanasia Though technically a heterodoxy, Athanasia is considered among its proponents more of a study than a worship in any measure. Athanasia as a following purportedly began as a growing body of evidence surfaced to indicate that at some point in ancient history, a group of wizards existed capable of magic that was either extremely similar or precisely the same as White Magic as is used today. These wizards were referred to as the Athanasians (Greek "undying"), from which this heterodox faith adopted its name. The center of Athanasian study, the Cupidory of Athanasia, is still under construction as of 822 Al'M at the mouth of the river Skirfane in Bisclavret, where the heterodoxy is most prevalent. Rather than Ascension, the goal of Athanasians is to achieve a state of enlightenment and glory on the level of Helloise while still living. They believe this is done through the study of magic and, ultimately, the discovery of certain mysteries. Athanasians attempt to achieve this through lengthy meditation, complex rituals, and secluded understanding of these mysteries. Some followers believe that asceticism is necessary to detach oneself from worldly perspectives and come to a true metaphysical understanding of these mysteries, though this belief is not universal among Athanasians. In the broadest sense, they conflate the concepts of the Light of All-Creation and Magic itself; namely, that all magical schools are connected to White Magic or its opposite, Black Magic in some direct or indirect way, being all part of the same branching source. (Note: In Ironclaw, this heterodoxy is incorrectly spelled 'Anathasia' ''in some parts of the books, which by contrast to the correct ''Athanasia, has no meaning as a word.) Haimorrous Seeing more presence in Avoirdupois, Haimorrs are considered almost identical to Penitents, save that they adopt a much more extreme form of asceticism. They are a relatively small collective due to the fact that their order is both very remote (being located in Assidu), and in that their order does not actively recruit, while also being very demanding in the dedication of its adherents. Hyperdulia Orchomency Palingénésie Heresies and Apostasies Heresy and apostasy are two similar, but different terms: heresy refers to faiths that are not acknowledged as canon by the orthodox faith in any measure, while apostasy goes one step further and outright defines itself by its opposition to the orthodox, or perhaps entire faith. Thus, the following religions are generally considered unacceptable to openly practice in Calabria, being punishable by law: Monophysisme Heliodromency Eteignoir Necromancy Other Cults Lutarism Druidism